Of fangirls and of original characters
by Lirulin-yirth-k'aio
Summary: Some suddenly born nightmare-ish fantasy about fangirls


**Of fangirls, their beloved ones and of original characters.**

_Thanks to Windsurfbabe for the general idea, though I hope not all of her prophesies will become true! =)_

*******

It was a quiet summer evening in Minas-Tirith, and Helnor was walking along the streets, breathing the warm air and admiring the sunset and its reflections on the white stone of walls and towers... the view was breathtakingly beautiful.  
All of a sudden he heard a scream of a dozen voices:  
"Ah, look! It's HIM!!! Get him!" and the tramp of many feet.  
Helnor looked back - from behind the corner appeared a man, running probably for his life - so desperate was his face. As he ran closer to Helnor, the latter recognized him as... Aragorn, the king of Gondor... But what could make the fearless and proud man retreat in such a way?  
The answer came soon, as Aragorn's chasers appeared in sight too. These were several maidens, both elven and human, and one even a hobbit. Some of them were dressed normally, some - in strange garments, bearing the king's portrait on them and a caption below that cold mean nothing else but "I love Aragorn!"  
"Kind sir, please, help me!" Aragorn panted having reached Helnor. "Keep them back for just some time..."  
"All right..." Helnor mumbled, still puzzled very much. "But.. who are they?"  
The man looked into the wight's eyes and uttered only one word.  
"Fangirls..."  
That explained quite a lot to Helnor. Though he was an original character, who never had a problem with that kind of creatures, he knew enough about them. They were inescapable and unavoidable. They chased those whom they loved everywhere, breaking all obstacles on their ways. Some of them wanted to marry their beloved, some just to touch, but anyway it was almost deadly dangerous to encounter them, especially in big hordes... or in smaller ones.  
"All right. Run now - I'll stop them.." and Helnor turned to the fangirls with a most deliberate expression. "You know the famous phrase, ladies... "you shall not pass" it says - and so it will be!"  
The mist like that in the Halls of Mandos, giving oblivion to the souls, filled the street before the fangirls, enveloping them soon. They looked around, completely lost now, seeing neither the object of their love and worship, nor the other - unknown and uninteresting - person... nor any way at all.  
Aragorn watched it from some distance. When he realized that the danger was now over he stopped and waited until Helnor came up to him.  
"Thank you so much, noble elf..." the man said. "You saved my life and dignity."  
"I'm not an elf..." Helnor replied.  
"No? I should have supposed, as you are so powerful to stop them so quickly - and to have no fear of them..." Aragorn winced.  
"I'm but an OC... unknown invention of some mad fan..." the wight smiled. "Maybe I'll never fully realize what it feels like when they chase you. Who would need me?"  
"Lucky you are then... and I... I am so tired... every day I worry that I'll face them... today I did.." the man shook his head to wipe the memories off. "But... I haven't even asked your name! Sorry.."  
"My name is Helnor.." the wight bowed. "But it's not worth remembering..."  
"Still thank you."  
"Not at all."  
And they went away - each on his own, but both safe..

*******  
_(a year later)_

He landed on the stairs before the king's palace in Mirkwood. It was a long time since he decided to visit Legolas, but for this or that reason he could find no time... until now.  
The young elven king went out of the palace to meet the guest.  
"Haven't seen you for ages, Helnor.." he smiled. "And glad to see you at last!" he added, embracing the wight.  
Helnor wanted to say something about urgent businesses that prevented him from coming earlier... when an already familiar scream came from the path to the palace.  
"Ah, it's him, it's him!!!! Wow, how cute he is today..."  
Helnor startled... and stiffened.  
"Run, Legolas... I'll keep them back..." he whispered quickly.  
But Legolas, who was looking behind Helnor's back and growing pale quickly, replied sadly and with a shade of compassion "No, my friend... I'm afraid, they are here not for me..."  
Still not believing in what was said, Helnor freed himself from the embrace and looked back... to see the most fearful sight - a group of maidens in strange garments with his portrait and caption below "I love Helnor"...

_The end_


End file.
